shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Rottytops
|abilities = Fast runner and walker Detachable arm |occupation = Human|dislikes = Risky Boots Pepperoni Pizza Boobyjeans is a family member in a Zombie Clan, Booby travels the land by caravan gaining worldly skills and threatening to eat Cheese Pizza. She has two nasty brothers (Abner Cadaver and Poe) that seem capable of bringing out the worst in her whenever they're all together. Booby is obsessed with Shantae and the challenge of corrupting her pure nature. Even among zombies,Boobyjeans and her brothers are considered bad news. Boobyjeans genuinely likes Shantae. Whether it's for her heroic stance or her kindness is left to the player to decide. Overview Personality Booby is a free spirit... friendly, energetic, and headstrong. However, she is also extremely untrustworthy, crafty, and manipulative. She loves ruffling peoples feathers or guiding them down the wrong path. She's a tease and a shameless flirt on a near-criminal level, and her scruples know no boundaries. Appearance Being a Human she has green skin and hair. She has stitches on her left arm and right leg. She wears a tanktop and shorts. Her idle sprite animation has her hands on her hips as she swings back and forth in place. Game Appearances ''Shantae Boobyjeans is the female human character in the video game, Shantae. She first appears once the player arrives at the Zombie Caravan which only appears at night in the Swamps. Shantae must enter a building that reads "'KEEP OUT'" and from there you meet the mischievous, flirtatious Boobyjeans. Shantae asks for the location of another dungeon but Rottytops refuses to answer unless Shantae agrees to race her. They bargain that if Shantae wins, Boobyjeans will open the dungeon and if Shantae loses, Rottytops gets to live in Scuttle Town. A fair bargain indeed. Once the player agrees, they enter another stage where Boobyjeans and Shantae race. This stage contains obstacles the player must jump over and slide under using perfect timing. Be prepared to attempt at least five times. If Shantae loses, Boobyjeans will not attack you but you can try again until you win. When you've finally won, Boobyjeans opens the next dungeon advancing the plot. After this, Boobyjeans isn't much help when you talk to her again. She mentions what direction you must go and her love for Cheese Pizza but that's it. Shantae can also race Boobyjeans when the player feels like it as a bonus mini-game. The Zombie Caravan only appears at night unless the player obtains the dance steps that transport Shantae to Caravan which turns the sky to night. A nifty trick if the player is searching for fireflies. 'Shantae: Risky's Revenge In the Sequel, Shantae meets Booby in the forest where she is apparently traveling on her own with her own wagon-caravan thing that's pulled by a dead horse. She tells Shantae that she is traveling around and sampling the local cuisine. She then gives Shantae a sample which is a dog name Wobble Bell. Shantae questions her if she has heard of the Magical Seal. Booby says no but sends her Chit Chat Spider out into the '''"World-Wide Web" (fancy pun) to ask the other zombies if they've heard of it. Everyone responds no but Rottytops warns Shantae about the three Barons she is in search of. Rottytops also mentions her two brothers who appear later on in need of Shantae's help for "zombie coffee". Later in the game, she and her brothers kidnapped Mimic for Risky Boots in exchange for a supply of coffee (and in Boobys case, Shantae's home). After delivering Mimic to her, Risky backs out on the deal. The siblings begrudgingly left not wanting trouble, with Booby crying, likely from Risky tricking her to betray Shantae . ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Booby plays several roles in the events of ''Pirate's Curse. She is first met by Shantae on Spiderweb Island, where she and her brothers have lived since leaving the Zombie Caravan. Though Shantae still harbors bitter feelings for Booby's role in the loss of her powers, the human girl manages to appeal to Shantae's heroic nature by tricking the half-genie into carrying her through a monster-infested forest. During the events of Tan Line Temple, Booby is among the girls that the palace guards have mistaken for their princess. Unlike the others, she likes the skimpy princess outfit she is made to wear, but goes back to her normal clothes after the real princess returns. Later on, Shantae visits Rotty with a Lost Soul from the Village of Lost Souls and asks for her help in identifying who it belongs to. A major moment of character development occurs when Shantae visits the Village of Lost Souls and meets a girl who greatly resembles Boobyjeans to the point that they have the same eyes, both wear yellow headbands, and have similar poses when happy (their sprites are also very similar, although her colour pattern and clothes are different). The girl is unable to remember who she is, but mentions that she has frequent dreams of happily living outside of the village. When Shantae gives her a Locket, the girl begins to remember her past life and that she had two caring brothers, similar to the ones watching out for her in her dreams. The girl also mentions that in her dreams, she has a friend that is always by her side in spite of all the tricks she plays on her, which flatters Shantae when she realizes whom she is referring to. When Shantae visits Boobyjeans after visiting the Village of Lost Souls, she tells her that no matter what happens, they will always be friends. ''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Boobyjeans will be playable in ''Half-Genie Hero for the first time. Details about her storyline are pending. Video File:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Character Spotlight Rottytops Gallery Artwork= ShantaePromo_RottytopsSign.JPG|Rottytops in Shantae. Cast Rottytops.jpg|Rottytops in Shantae: Risky's Revenge. RottyTops_Risky's_Revenge_IOS All_Items_Under_4_hours.PNG|Rottytops ending screen in Risky's Revenge. HGH_rottytops_portrait_(early).png|Rottytops in Shantae and the Pirates Curse. image-328041-full.jpg|Rottytops concept art by Inti Creates. |-| Screenshots= Shantae Racing Rottytops.jpg|The Rottytops race in Shantae. Shantae Visits Rottytops .jpg|Rotty's wagon in Risky's Revenge. Rotty_tpc.png|Rottytops in The Pirate's Curse. Shantae tpc nl1.jpg|Shantae carrying a "wounded" Rottytops |-| Sprites = Gif1.gif|Rottytops Idle Stance (RR) RottytopsRRSprite1.png RottytopsRRSprite2.png Idle PC.gif|Rottytops Idle Stance (PC) rotty3.png|Rottytops Talking 1 (Pirate's Curse) rotty4.png|Rottytops Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) rotty5.png|Rottytops Talking 3 (Pirate's Curse) rotty7.png|Rottytops Talking 4 (Pirate's Curse) Princess_Idle_Rottytops.gif|Rottytops Idle Stance as a Princess (PC) rotty6.png|Rottytops Talking Princess Outfit (Pirate's Curse) Human Rottytops Idle .gif|Human Rottytops Idle Stance(PC) Rotty1.png|Human Rottytops Talking (Pirate's Curse) rotty2.png|Human Rottytops Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) |-| Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse